Her Destiny
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: She had went through so much. She has suffered, but after meeting a certain dragon, it saved her from my misery. Now follow my story with Lucy's adventure! How would her destiny end up? Stay tuned to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, this is my second fanfiction! I hope you would enjoy this one. I got the idea from reading many fanfictions of Lucy having dragon slaying magic. Please give me votes on the pairing :) and here are some pairings. But you can always send in other people as Lucy's pair, this are just a few examples.**_

_**NaLu**__** \- Natsu X Lucy**_

_**RoLu**__** \- Rogue X Lucy**_

_**StiCy**__** \- Sting X Lucy**_

_**LaLu**__** \- Laxus X Lucy**_

_**ZeLu**__** \- Zeref X Lucy**_

_**GraLu**__** \- Gray X Lucy **_

_**About time to start the story, after the voting for Lucy's pair is done, I will do other pairing for other characters.**_

**No One's POV**

It was X767, July 1, the day Lucy Heartfilia was born. She was a angel that brought smiles to everyone's face the moment she was born but she brought pain and suffering to Jude Heartfilia. When the doctor told him that after Layla giving birth to Lucy, she was unstable and there was a chance she might die in a few years. This broke Jude's heart, hearing the news of his wife which also caused him to hate Lucy .

**~ 3 YEARS LATER~**

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Mama... wh~why does papa hate.. me so much?" I asked while trying to hold back my tears again.

**Flashback, 2 hours ago**

**"Papa, Today is my birthday! Could we celebrate together with mama? I tried to beg him with my puppy dog eyes but it failed. **

**Papa shouted at me," Go back to your room Lucy, I am very busy now!"**

**I answer back,"But..." Then he finally lost it, he stood up from his chair and walked towards me with a mad face.**

**He slapped my face and kicked me out of his room. I ran towards my room and locked it up without letting anyone see me.**

**I was crying continuously for 2 hours until I calmed down.**

**I heard a knock on my door and suddenly I heard a gentle voice," Lucy, please let me in."**

**I recognised the voice and immediately unlocked the door.**

**which leads us back to the first line**

"Mama... wh~why does papa hate.. me so much?" I asked while trying to hold back my tears again.

Mama hugged me. Mama said while smiling," Lucy, cheer up! I know a way to cheer you up"

_**Layla's POV**_

Her thoughts...

**I should teach Lucy Celestial Magic before I go back to the Hospital next three months!**

I passed her Cancer, my celestial spirit's key and said,' I will teach you Celestial magic, but first, lets help you form a contract with the spirit.

"I summon thee, the golden crab Cancer!" I said. 'Cancer, could you form a contract with Lucy... I want to teach her celestial magic." Cancer nodded and formed a contract with Lucy.

**TWO MONTHS LATER :)**

**_No One's POV_**

**_Lucy learned how to use Celestial magic and now holds all the keys that belong to her Mother (Including Capricorn)_**

Layla fainted and was sent to the hospital. When Jude heartfilia came back, he was very angry. That was when he decided what was best!

Jude Heartfilia told the maids to pack some of Lucy's stuff into her small backpack and also with lots of jewels inside.

They brought Lucy to the Forest and left her there saying they would come back but never did.

**Three days passed**

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Where is everyone? Why did they leave me alone? What did I do wrong?" I said in anger and tears. I was hungry as I have not eaten for three days.

_**?'s POV**_

I heard someone crying in the forest. I slowly walked towards the person, to realise that she was a blond little girl, sitting all alone in this dangerous forest.

I said," Hello there, My name is Acnologia, What is your name young girl and Why are you here alone?" She turned around to look at me for awhile.

She replied me saying,"Hello, M~My Name is Lucy Heartfilia... I don't know why I am here but I was told that they would come back to fetch me but they didn't." She started crying.

**Flashback, yesterday**

**Acnologia... I heard someone call me, I turned around to look, finding a familiar face standing there.**

**She said," Why haven't you found a child to become your dragon slayer?! You were suppose to find one last month but you did not!"**

**I replied saying," I will find one soon, do not worry!"**

_**Acnologia's POV**_

"Lucy cheer up, do you want to come with me? I will be your new papa and teach you dragon slaying magic as I am a dragon!" I said, realising I said something that could scare her but she smiled at me nodding. I was happy that I found myself a cute daughter which I would be teaching magic to.

**_Lucy's POV_**

**_The voice still heard in my head,_**

**Lucy cheer up, do you want to come with me? I will be your new papa and teach you dragon slaying magic as I am a dragon!**

**My new papa, Acnologia the dragon.**

Acnologia was explaining to me about being a dragon slayer. He also taught me how to write and also other subjects. I was going to train to become a Dark Chaos Dragon Slayer.

He brought me to the temporary house in the forest which we were planning to stay at.

**_No One's POV_**

**About two years later, Lucy found a green egg with red and white hearts near their house**

Lucy named her exceed Kurumi. Kurumi and her were always together. Acnologia decided to bring Lucy to the other Dragons to teach her more dragon slayer magic as she has almost mastered finish Dark Chaos Slaying magic in two years. This shows that she is capable of learning many different types of magic. At the same time, Lucy began polishing her Celestial magic and now she is able to open two gates at the age of 5.

_**I think I should end it here anyways, thanks to my readers :) I have any fanfiction which is about Lucy and her edited live being similar to the Fairy Tail series. Please review who you want to be the winner of being with Lucy, When the votes reach 10 and up, I would officially start on the pairing:) Thanks again, Im Haru-chan! Please support me in all ways, you can also suggest the kind of story you would like me to write and I will do anything for my Reader-chan and Reader-Kun!**_

_**-Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei :) :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I am about to do a collaborated fanfiction story with a wonderful author! I hope you would enjoy my chapter today :) And also, I am about to add a new OC into my story. U can always send me OC details if you want me to use yours :) So the pairing, you can always vote a LucyXOC too. It is your choice :)**_

_**Time for the current voting places:**_

_**Nulu? or Nalu? im not too sure, someone please tell me :( - 4 NatsuXLucy or IDK X Lucy**_

_**Gralu -1 GrayXLucy**_

_**Galu -1 GajeelXLucy**_

_**Colu-1 CobraXLucy**_

**_Rolu-0 RogueXLucy_**

_**Sticy-0 StingXLucy**_

_**Lalu-0 LaxusXLucy**_

_**Zelu-0 ZerefXLucy**_

_**Oh im so sorry for not describing how Kurumi looks like.**_

_**Kurumi has dark Green fur with red stripes, she usually wears a white dress.**_

**Now**_** to officially start my story of the 5 years old Lucy if you have forgotten how old she is.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

When I got up for breakfast, Papa told me he would bring me to a place I would love! Papa brought me to the library which contained many different types of books about magic. I had read 10 books and finally, one of the magic caught my eye. The magic I had decided to learn was how to use teleportation magic which was considered lost magic.

At first I asked Papa for advise but he told me that I would be able to figure it out by myself. I decided to spend my time finding out about teleportation magic.

**_Timeskip 3 months later~~_**

I managed to master teleportation magic. Even though it uses a large amount of magic, I did not feel drained of my magic. Acnologia said my magic capacity is very high :). Kurumi and I decided to go to Magnolia with Acnologia as a break from training. I went all over Magnolia and this guild has caught my eyes, the name of this guild is Fairy Tail! I have heard rumors about this guild being the strongest and was very well-known for treating Nakama as family. Lucy had planned to join Fairy Tail when she reached a suitable age.

Acnologia told me that he cannot promise to be by my side forever. He told me that he would have to leaving in a few years time... When he told me that, I was wondering why I was going to be alone again...

**Fairy Tail fanfiction is hard to write haha**

**_Kurumi's POV_**

I have never seen Lucy being this sad before! I have to do my best to keep her company for my entire life... I love Lucy from the bottom of my heart.

**_Timeskip 5 years_**

_"Lucy-chan, where are we going now? I asked._

_Lucy chan replied with a frown," I don't know..., maybe we can go to Fairy Tail."_

_**Lucy's POV**_

**_Flashback...Yesterday_**

"**Papa, I have finished learning Auntie Grandeeney's Wind dragon slaying magic!" I heard," Good Job my dear girl! Now that U have learned all the dragon slaying magic and some other types of magic, I think you do not need my guidance any more..."**

**When I heard that, I turned around in shock, tears falling down my cheeks. Begging Acnologia not to leave, but he told me that he has no choice. If he does not leave, something terrible will happen. He told me that we will be able to meet again sooner in the nearer future. After hearing that, I swore to him that the next time I see him, I will be stonger than him!**

Why did Papa have to leave this morning without saying any words to me... Kurumi and I were making our way to Fairy Tail when we stumbled across a boy with blond hair who seemed to be a few years older than me. He walked up to me asking," Oi blondie, stop staring at me!" I immediately apologized and asked," Ano, Do you know where is Fairy Tail Guild? I'm on my way there but I'm lost..."

The blond guy replied saying," Tsk, I'm on my way back there. Follow me Blondie." Kurumi and I followed that guy and he brought us to the entrance. He pushed the doors opened and I heard some people shouting" LAXUS IS BACK!" I look surprised when I saw how lively it was. I even saw many people near my age. I walked in shyly and a girl who was older walked up to me asking," are you here to join our guild?" I did a slight nod and the girl led me to the second floor. She knocked on the door and said," Master, I'm coming in." She opens the door and leads me inside. I greeted the Master with a bow and introduced myself," My name is Lucy Acnofilia, Nice to meet you and my friend's name is Kurumi. We are here to join your guild!" Master said," My name is Makarov Dreyar and welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy-chan. Mirajane, bring Lucy and Kurumi to get a guild mark." Mirajane said," Hai Master!" Mirajane ask," Where do your want to have your guild mark and what colour? I replied," Mirajane-san, I want mine on my right shoulder in Green and Kurumi wants hers on her back in Red!" Mirajane replies," Okay... Lucy, You can call me Mira if you want to." She stamps my shoulder and Kurumi's back and we were introduced to everyone in this guild. The younger members that were already in Fairy Tail was Cana, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Levy, Evergreen and Elfman. I introduced myself and Natsu asked me," Lucy, are you strong?" I nodded and he said with a toothy grin," Okay lets battle!" I looked shock for a moment but in the end I agreed to it. Everyone went outside the guild and started betting on who will win. Most people bet on Natsu while Master and five other people bet on me.

_**No One's POV**_

**Natsu came charging directly at Lucy, trying to punch Lucy but Lucy dodged and kicked natsu in the stomach. Natsu moaned in pain. He immediately shouted," Fire dragon's roar!" Fire came out of Natsu's mouth and was directed at Lucy's direction. Lucy smirked and ate his fire. Everyone was shocked by her action. Lucy said," Thanks for the meal!" And then she immediately shouted," Dark Chaos Dragon Roar!" A black colour roar shot at Natsu causing him to lose to Lucy.**

**The winner is Lucy!**

The people who voted on Lucy were brimming with joy while the people who voted on Natsu were in tears, regretting their choice.

_**Makarov's POV**_

_His Thoughts!_

_**Lucy is very strong! She is strong enough to be an S-class Mage. Her reflexes are good, her knowledge for magic is very high, she has a very big capacity of magic and she is smart, but she is too young to be an S-class. In a few years time, I will make her a S-class Mage candidate!**_

_**Kurumi's POV**_

"Lucy-chan, congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Arigatou Kurumi! Now we have to find a place to stay. Master says," While we clean up a room in Fairy Hills, for now, Lucy will live with Erza."

I replied," Arigatou Master!" Kurumi and I followed Erza to Fairy Hills.

_**Gray's POV**_

**His thoughts...**

**Lucy is very strong and pretty. I want to know her more and also win her in a battle!**

**_No One's POV_**

Lucy follows Erza to Fairy Hills and when Erza opens the door, it reveals a bright looking room. Lucy looked amazed when she saw a stack of books about magic. Erza says," Lucy, Make yourself feel at home as we are family! I will always protect you as your older sister!"

_**Lucy's POV**_

I felt touched as Erza said that. I hugged Erza in tears, thanking her. I started to unpack my belongings, I took out a piece of paper and

started writing,"

** Dear Papa, **

**I have been well. Your wonderful Lucy Acnofilia has joined Fairy Tail with Kurumi. **

**I have made many friends around my age. I hope to see you soon again!**

** The next time we meet, I will win you, making you feel proud of me!**

**From Your dearest daughter,**

** Lucy Acnofilia**

I sealed the letter and placed in inside a box and I feel asleep...

_**How was chapter 2? I hope it was to your liking! Anyways I am adding an OC next chapter. Please review who you want Lucy to be with! Review Review Review :) I will do anything for my Reader-chan and Reader-kun! You can request how you want the story to go or if you want me to create a new story :) Please review anyways! I love you for reading my stories.**_

_**-Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei :) :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: First Job? **_

_**Hey everyone :) It has been very long since I have uploaded this story. Soooo finally, after a long long time, I did it haha. Or maybe just two-three months~ I promise that after many next upcoming exams, I will update as soon as possible. My exam just ended but it seems that I have to study for my upcoming one soon. Anyways sadly there is no change in the current shipping for Lucy but for now, our current champion for this shipping with Lucy is Natsu. Anyways I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter :)**_

_**NatsuXLucy NaLu -**__**4 **_

_**GrayXLucy GraLu -1**_

_**GajeelXLucy GaLu-1**_

_**CobraXLucy CoLu-1**_

_**RogueXLucy RoLu-0**_

_**StingXLucy StiCy-0**_

_**LaxusXLucy LaLu-0**_

_**ZerefXLucy ZeLu-0**_

_**OcXLucy OcLu-0**_

_**If you have forgotten about Lucy's age, she is currently now 10 years old.**_

_**Let's start the story now :)**_

**_This chapter starts about 2 weeks, after my previous chapter!_**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I was walking to the guild from Fairy Hills with Kurumi. On our way there, we bumped into Gray. We started chatting together about Natsu. How hot-blooded he is. We arrived at Fairy Tail, we saw Natsu fighting Laxus. He was looking for a death sentence...

I face-palm myself, knowing that was how reckless he was from the start. I went to the bar and ordered strawberry milkshake from the bartender. She nodded and went to make my drink. I took a seat at a table near the corner and started to read the books I brought along with me.

The bartender placed the strawberry milkshake on the table and left. I picked it up and gulped down my delicious strawberry milkshake." As I was getting to the best part of the book, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I placed my book down on the table, I turned around and saw Natsu.

He said," Hey Luce, have you gone on your first job yet?"

I replied," No..." He showed me a wide grin and said," Want me to go on a job with you?"

I was startled that he asked me. I did not want to burden anyone, I wanted to be a solo mage with just Kurumi-chan forever with me.

I replied saying," No, it's okay Natsu! I can go with Kurumi!"

He looked depressed that I immediately stood up and approached the request board. I looked at the various jobs that said like," Help! Bandits are attacking our village" , "Help needed! Escort my daughter to her destination safely."

After looking at others, I finally picked the perfect request to be my first job. I looked at the paper to confirm my choices. The flier said," Help Us! There is people attacking our village! A requirement of at least two mages. The location is at Millefi Village, meet the mayor for more details." A requirement of two mages would be Kurumi and I! Its perfect!

I walked towards the bartender to help approve this job. I was stopped by Mira-san saying," Are you taking this job by yourself?" I nodded. She said," Good luck..." she walked off towards the table where Lisa-chan and Elfman-san were sitting at.

I went to Kurumi and told her about the mission, we went to the bartender together and told her about the job. She nodded and approved it. I thanked her and went to take the book about lost magic that I left on the table. After taking it, we ran out of the guild, running back home to pack for our first job as a mage.

After we had arrived at our home that we had moved in recently, we immediately packed clothes that would last us for around 3 days. After we finished packing, we were too excited that we immediately left to go towards the train station. When we reached, I approached counter and purchased two tickets to Millefi village. (She had some J with her XD)

* * *

After 3 hours of travelling, we finally arrived at our destination. We went to the Mayor's house and waited for the Mayor to arrive. But before we arrived, the security outside his house asked us to show our guild marks. When we showed it, he allowed us inside the Mayor's house.

When the mayor came, he greeted us and said," Good Afternoon Fairy Tail Mage, Thank you for accepting the Job!" I nodded and said," Could I have the details?" He stared at me for awhile... "Aren't you too young to come on a job by yourself?" Words came out of his mouth, full of worry.

I said with confidence," I am a Fairy Tail Mage! I have nothing to fear, do not worry... I might be young but I will be able to get these people who are attacking your village to forever not come again!"

He stared at me and nodded," Great, then I have nothing to worry about. For the details, they are about 5 of them. They all are mages, no females but all males. I heard some of the citizens who were victims telling me that their leader uses Air Magic, another one uses fire magic and one more uses water magic. The remaining two are unknown!" I listened, thinking of a way to win them.

After he had finished explaining the details, I double-checked the details and told him," I will be starting action tonight, I am sure that tonight will be the last time they will be attacking your village!" I left from the front door, with Kurumi-chan on my head.

We went to the hotel that we were planning to stay at. After checking in, we waited until it was nighttime. We immediately left the hotel and started looking for these people. I used my enhanced hearing and nose to figure out where they were.

I approached them slowly and said," Ohhhhh so you were the ones attacking this village!" The mages were startled until they saw me. One of them said," They hired a little girl to get rid of us, uwahh, how scary is that!" All of them started laughing at his joke.

One of them used his fire magic and approached me. Trying to get a punch out of me. I dodged to the right and kicked the back of knee causing him to fall flat on the ground. The rest of them looked shocked but they still thought they could win me. I used Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Supporting magic, Arms, Vernier and Armor.

One by one, they all tried to take me down. I was getting slightly bored while they were attacking me. All of them were wiped out, but they were persistent. Not wanting to lose to a little girl.

I was still calm and I shouted," Dark Chaos dragon roar!" Sending a dark beam that had a colour mixture of dark blue and black in a swirl. They were unable to dodge it due to their fatigue, they were all completely wiped out, unconscious from the impact of my roar.

They were soon arrested by the Magic Council when they arrived. I was giggling about how my first job was completed easily and those people were getting beaten up by a single mage child they were making fun of.

Kurumi-chan was praising me for being very strong. I was happy that my first job ended with no problems.

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

The mayor was thanking them from the bottom of his heart. After they had went back to the hotel, they still did not notice someone watching them from the bushes.

"Wow... She defeated them easily on her first job. Need to report this to Gramps..." said a certain male blonde.

Yellow flashes surrounded him and he disappeared...

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

I laid down on the hotel bed from exhaustion. I had finished writing my letter to papa, telling him my current adventures. I still wait for the chance to come, to meet him again. Acnologia, My papa, the one who loved me. I will win you, becoming stronger than you ever knew me to be!

Before I knew it, I felt very drowsy. I tried to fight the drowsyness, but to no avail, I feel asleep.

* * *

**_Kurumi's POV_**

"Lucy-chan, your f-food is..." I stopped when I saw her sleeping on the bed. Tears trickling down her face, I knew she was still lonely. Even though she has bonded with other people her age. She still has not told anyone about her past. I wonder when will the perfect person she can trust, come and let her out of her shell.

I placed the food in the magic container that would let the food stay warm. I walked towards the bed, immediately went to lie beside her, cuddling her to sleep.

* * *

**_No one's POV_**

The Next Morning...

Lucy and Kurumi were about to leave the village. Everyone was giving them gifts until Lucy had to store them in her requip storage. They were at the train station waiting for their ride back to the guild.

When they entered the train, they found an empty seat. They plopped themselves on the seat, excited to go back. Until they heard someone ask," Ano, could we sit here?" Lucy looked at the them and nodded.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I looked at the boy, his eyes were flaming red, he also had Auburn hair. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans. The girl beside him looked identical. But she had longer Auburn hair that reached her knee, tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue dress, with long stockings which reached slightly below her knee. They both looked like 9 years old.

I asked," Ano, I'm Lucy Acnofilia. What are your names?" They stared at me for awhile. The silence was broken by her brother," My name is Kiyo Marui and my little twin sister is Kiyo Mari. Nice to meet you!" We started chatting about personal details, we realize that we had similar hobbies.

They were abandoned by their parents as they were from a village where magic was banned. Having children with magic was against the law, their parents were afraid of dying that they abandon their children! Such horrible parents... I said," Do you guys want to join the same guild as me?" They looked at me, shocked... I continued," I am from Fairy Tail, We could stay together if you need a place to stay at and I do not think master will mind. He would be happy to take you into the family."

* * *

_**I end the chapter here for now. XD I finally brought in my OCs. I always make twin OCs haha. Anyways how was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry for not making the story longer, I have not finished doing my homework so it is a miracle how I could even finish this chapter :) Please review :) To make up for the loss of chapters, I will try to update as soon as possible. Here is our Special Time Corner... Special guest is ? Can you guess? The first person to guess will get a slight sneak peek of the next chapter. I will only be able to send it next week haha.**_

_**? : Lucy-chan!**_

_**Lucy : Yes?**_

_**? : Where is Haruhi-chan?**_

_**Lucy : Oh Haruhi-chan is too busy to continue.**_

_**? : Ohh...**_

_**Lucy : Could you help me out with the ending?**_

_**? : Of course!**_

_**Lucy : Haruhi-chan does not own anything except her storyline and OCs!**_

_**? : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**_

_**Lucy : Haruhi-chan hopes that you will review to show her your warm support!**_

_**? : And also send who you want to pair with Lucy-chan at the same time!**_

_**Lucy : AHHH not this again, I should stay single.**_

_**? : Lucy-chan should stop whinning and Try guessing who I am! **_

_**Thats the end of our special time corner! Please review as I enjoy reading them. I will start responding to everyone's review starting form next chapter XD See you guys soon!**_

_**~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei**_


	4. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

_**Current Stories uploaded by me**_

_**1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

_**2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

_**3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**2 chapters, 4033 words**_

_**4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

_**1 chapter, 3205 words**_

_**5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

_**1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

_**6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

_**1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

_**~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

_**~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! As promised, I did a new chapter for my stories. After looking throught the reviews you guys left for me, I noticed the drastic increase for LaLu. I guess the LaLu fans have noticed my stories XD Now LaLu and Nalu has tied. The pairing will be settled when the votes have reached around 10. Anyways I miss typing fanfiction, looks like for now, Exam will separate me from this website. VERY very soon, it will approach, soo I hope you enjoy this **__**chapter :)**_

_**Anyways I will start responding to people's reviews from this chapter onwards. Doing this based on the order of reviews listed. If you have reviewed before, please take a look at my responses to your reviews. Thanks for your warm support.**_

LeahMineStar: Thank you for the warm support! I hope you continue reading my story :)

FairyNyamo: Thanks :) I get what you mean by saying that pairing XD It would really be super XD

real spider: Your pairing vote has been done. Please continue to read my story for the update of the pairing votes. Is it NaLu btw?

ninjapanda16: Yes, I am also considering about that. I will put your review into proper use XD And thanks for supporting :)

Alaina Kuski: Thanks! Please continue supporting me!:3

For the few Guest who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing, NuLu is suppose to be NaLu if I am not wrong. Are you by chance the same person :0. Anyways please continue supporting my story!

FairyNyamo: Thank you for your continuous support! I agree on Lucy to not wear revealing clothes as well. I will take that suggestion into consideration. If LaLu does not end up as the pairing, I will take up your suggestion. It is a good suggestion, Thanks :)!

mehmeh: Thanks! I agree on what you say regarding the lack of this type of stories. Due to that was what led me to creating my own. Anyways Please continue to support my story!

Guest: Yea it is an overpowered Lucy. I find it cool to be able to be overpowered. But sooner, Lucy might not seem as overpowered as you might have thought! Anyways please continue to support my story! :3

real spider: Hey it is you again XD I will take that into consideration :) JuLy pairing of Juvia and Lyon. Please continue supporting my story! :)

sawedoff4lbs: Sorry, as I am not too good at fighting scenes and I made Lucy very strong, I made the battle seem very fast. Natsu was still young so maybe when he becomes older, Lucy will find it harder to win against him. Please continue to read my story!

Winterglaze: Yea Lucy is OP. Please support my story! :D

Doom Marine 54: Okay, I got it! Thank you for the notice. Please continue to read my story!

Barnowl10: Of course! I will try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you for the support!

Alaina Kuski: Thanks for the continuous support and review. Thank you for reading my story :) I am grateful for this. I am glad that you are happy!

lagi-dragneel: Thanks for the review! Most people are NaLu fans which are unavoidable. Anyways that pairing seems to interest me XD Please continue to read my story!

Kameleon: Thanks :) Of course you can vote there! Please continue to read my story!

Skyline179: Okay, I got it! Thank you for reading my story! Please continue to support my story!

Lunanight19: Okay! Thank you! Please continue reading my story! The vote of your pairing has been submitted, Thanks! :)

Alaina Kuski: Thanks :D! I am glad you find it interesting! Okay, I got your pairing down. Please continue to support me!

Sliveny: Okay, thanks for voting in your pairing! I hope you continue to support my story!

Guest: Okay, I have gotten down your pairing too :) Please continue to support my story

DarknessinLight1998: Okay, Your pairing vote has been gotten down. Thank you very much! :)

Guest: Hey! Thank you for reading my story. It is sad I do not know the usernames or initials to give to guests. But please continue to support my story! Thanks!

Alaina Kuski: Thank you very much! I have been seeing you continuous support by sending my reviews each chapter! Please continue to support my story! :3 XD :D

**_Here is the current positions of these pairing votes!_**

_**NatsuXLucy NaLu -5**_

_**LaxusXLucy LaLu-5**_

_**CobraXLucy CoLu-2**_

_**GrayXLucy GraLu -1**_

_**GajeelXLucy GaLu-1**_

_**RogueXLucy RoLu-1**_

_**StingXLucy StiCy-1**_

_**ZerefXLucy ZeLu-1**_

_**OcXLucy OcLu-1**_

_**If you forgot Lucy's age last chapter, she is 10.**_

_**But in this chapter, I will do a timeskip to her being 12.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Everyone was gathered in the guild. Master had called all of us to the guild to give us an important announcement. We all stared at him, waiting for him to announce. When he opened this mouth, the words that came out has made my blood pump.

Master announced," This year, I have chosen this guild members to be S Class candidates! If your name has been said, please step forward!"

He continued one by one," First of all, Cana Alberona! Secondly, Macao Mine! Thirdly Erza Scarlet! Fourth Mirajane Strauss! Fifth we have Lucy Acnofilia! For this year, that is all! This trail will be held on our holy ground, Tenroujima, like last year!"

When I heard my name, I took a step forward . Was I capable of becoming an S class? It would be worth the challenge! I looked at Macao-san, he looked amazed. I realised how we all were below 15. This was a great chance to experience. I would get to try more adventures and challenges.

Master continued," You would have to pick a partner to accompany you for this S class trial! The candidates have to assemble at Hargeon town in three days at 7am.

We all nodded. Everyone scattered looking for a partner to pair up. I saw Erza-nee approaching Gray, Mira-san approaching Elfman-san, Macao-san approaching Wakaba-san and Cana-san approaching Mari-chan and Marui-kun's table. _**(If you do not know who they are, they are my OCs from the previous chapter. They have joined the guild.)**_

I knew who would be the perfect partner for me! I turned to look at Kurumi-chan, staring at her directly. She got the message and started to approach me.

I told Kurumi-chan by telepathy,"Let's go train! We need to beat everyone!"

she nodded happily. I continued the telepathy," Let's go back to that forest to train."

She looked at me for awhile, trying to process what I had just told her.

We both walked of the guild, knowing that wasting time now was not an option.

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

Lucy and Kurumi were sitting on the bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Lucy was carrying a small baggage with her left hand. They stood up when the train arrived. They had found a space to settle down. The train ride was going to be at least about 7 hours. The train would stop at the 3rd and 5th hour for a 10 minutes break.

Kurumi was eating a snack she had brought along with her.

After finishing the snack, Kurumi fell asleep on Lucy's lap. At the same time, someone approached their seats. When he reached their seats, he asked," Excuse me, Could we sit here?" Lucy looked up at him, she saw his appearance. He had messy black hair, his hair brushed to the right side of his face. He had red eyes that reminded me of a snake.

Lucy looked at the exceed on this head, was a green colour exceed wearing a pink colour frog outfit. Beside him, was a boy with spiky yellow blonde hair. He had a red colour exceed in his hand.

Lucy nodded. They both took a sit opposite her. Lucy said," Hi, my name is Lucy, nice to meet you. How about u?" He said," My name is Rogue Cheney and my friend's name is Sting Eucliffe, nice to meet you."

They had started conversing with one another. When Lucy heard their age, she realised how she was 5 years older than them.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

They got off at the next stop. Their names still lingering, Rogue and Sting. I took out my celestial key and said," I open thee gate of Maiden, Virgo." I heard Ding Dong and Virgo appeared before me, she said,"Punishment Hime?" I said," No Virgo, could you bring me a Gale-force reading glasses, a blanket for Kurumi-chan and a story book from the Celestial World Library regarding Star Dresses?"

She nodded and went back to the celestial world. In a while, she returned with everything I requested in her hand. I thanked her and she returned to the celestial world.

I put on the Gale-force reading glasses and started reading through one of the book. Without noticing, when I finished all the books, we have arrived at our destination. I carried Kurumi-chan in my right hand and the baggage in my left hand and exited the train.

I walked towards the closest hotel to book ourselves a room. After getting a room, I entered and placed Kurumi-chan on the bed. I carefully placed the blanket over her. I was amazed how she was still sleeping peacefully after 7 hours. It was getting late, I took a bath in the shower room.

I took a piece of paper and pen from my baggage, started writing a letter to him.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I am doing fine. I am planning to undergo some training as I have been chosen as an S-class participant.**_

_**I am the youngest participant in history as an S-class participant chosen. **_

_**I will show you proud and win this S-class trail with no worries.**_

_**As the daughter of Acnologia, I will prove that I will not lose to anyone!**_

_** Especially you! I will win everyone.**_

_**Continue to be proud of me and cheer me on from the bottom of your heart.**_

_**From your dearest daughter,**_

_**Lucy Acnofilia**_

I felt a pang of tiredness hit me. I sealed up- the letter and placed it inside of my bag.

I slipped myself under the blanket and fell asleep.

That deep slumber had called upon a dream.

**~Dream~**

**A blurry figure standing before me. Extending a hand for me to reach. **

**As I try to reach for the hand, the hand disappears... **

**I felt my eyes burning, tears leaking down my face.**

**I heard someone saying," I will come for you..."**

**Hearing the voice had made me calm down, letting out a smile.**

**I saw everything disappearing from sight.**

I opened my eyes, seeing the light peering in from the windows. The curtains were not in place, at the sides of the window. I sat up and saw Kurumi-chan placing food on the table. I got off the bed to approach the table.

I sat down and heard Kurumi-chan say," Good Morning Lucy! Let's eat breakfast!" I greeted her back and nodded. I picked up my utensils, started taking in the food from the table one by one.

The food entered my mouth at a certain pace. Papa had taught me to eat with grace regardless of my hunger. It would be respectful to the person eating with you or near you.

After finishing the food on the table, the plates were clean, not a single speck of food left.

I stood up, ready to get a shower. After finishing a shower, we went back to the forest where it all started. The forest near the Heartfilia Estate. I had to be careful to prevent myself from getting caught near there.

I entered the cave, taking in the faint scent of Acnologia. How that gentle scent had made me comfortable.

I saw a figure standing there. I got in a fighting stance, and the person turned around staring at me. I realised who I was staring at.

The tears started leaking down my face. I said," Okaerinasai Ani-sama." (The meaning is Welcome back brother)

* * *

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter! Had to leave it in a cliffhanger. Today is a Sunday. There is a very low chance of I updating the next chapter sooner. It should be around next month when I can continue. Anyways thanks for the reviews and warm supports. Love you all :) Anyways please review. Bye reader-san!**_

_**~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei**_


End file.
